


Does Magnus Bane Like Like Me?

by shadowghost02



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowghost02/pseuds/shadowghost02
Summary: Alec ha una cotta per Magnus, Magnus ci prova con lui da mesi, Aline è stanca di vedere suo cugino deprimersi, Isabelle non pensava suo fratello fosse così cieco e Jace ha appena perso soldi con suo fratello minore Max.
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 5





	Does Magnus Bane Like Like Me?

Alec guardò sua cugina in preda all'imbarazzo.  
"Secondo te si è accorto di qualcosa?" Le chiese incerto. Aline gli rise in faccia e gli diede delle pacche sulla spalla mentre lo costringeva ad avanzare verso la scuola.  
"Alec, sai che ti voglio bene, ma devo proprio dirtelo. Le uniche persone che non si sono accorte della tua cotta per Magnus Bane sono i tuoi genitori, e solo perché non ti hanno mai visto in sua presenza. " Rise di lui.  
Alec desiderò improvvisamente che una voragine si aprisse sotto di lui. Sapeva di essere ovvio, a volte, ma sperava che quantomeno l'oggetto della sua cotta non se ne fosse accorto.  
"Dio, non entrerò mai più al Deumort." Disse sconsolato. Aline rise più forte e gli circondò le spalle con il braccio.  
"Pensa al lato positivo, almeno sappiamo che ricambia anche lui, perché continua a tentare di flirtare con te sperando che tu te ne accorga." Sganciò la bomba la ragazza.  
Alec la guardò come se un le fossero spuntate altre tre teste con tanto di corna. "Ma cosa stai dicendo, Line? Decisamente non potrei mai piacere a Magnus Bane. Continua a parlarmi solo perché é gentile." Annuì convinto.  
Aline sbuffò annoiata.  
"Alec, tesoro, fidati di me. Sono mesi che prova a flirtare con te, solo che sei troppo ingenuo per accorgertene." Gli disse parlando lentamente, come se avesse davanti un bambino. Poi gli diede un bacio sulla guancia e, arrivati al cancello del loro liceo, lo salutò con una mano giusto in tempo per dirigersi verso la sua ragazza.  
Alec continuò a guardarla spaesato e in preda al panico. Non poteva essere, vero? Era impossibile che Magnus Bane, il venticinquenne più bello del mondo, che così giovane già lavorava per una rivista di moda importantissima fosse interessato ad Alec. Alec che era solo un insulso diciottenne spaesato che a volte non aveva neanche il coraggio di fare la sua ordinazione al bar e che preferiva arrivare in anticipo a scuola per potersi nascondere in biblioteca fino al suono della prima campanella. Era talmente preso a pensare all'assurditá della situazione, che non si rese neanche conto di come si ritrovò a pranzo seduto con i suoi fratelli, Aline e la sua fidanzata.  
"Cos'hai Alec? Sei decisamente strano oggi." Chiese sua sorella Izzy preoccupata."Max ti ha mischiato l'influenza per caso?" Continuò.  
Jace rise secco e mise un braccio sulle spalle del fratellastro. "Magari si è semplicemente accorto che se uscisse insieme a noi la mattina potrebbe dormire mezz'ora in più ed essere bello come me. Beh, almeno provarci." Disse beccandosi un calcio da Isabelle.  
"Jace, sai che ti voglio bene, ma i geni Lightwood non si discutono. Alec sarebbe bello anche se avesse occhiaie e occhi rossi." Lo rimbeccó.  
"Lo dici solo perché hai la sua faccia, sorella. E comunque non mi distrarre, Alec stava per dirci perché oggi sembra mummificato." Le fece una linguaccia prima di tornare serio.  
Aline sorrise e scrollò le spalle prima di parlare al posto di Alec, che fissava i suoi fratelli da ebete.  
"Gli ho solo fatto notare che Magnus é interessato a lui, era arrivato il momento. Il poverino ha provato più del solito a flirtare oggi."  
Helen le baciò la guancia e la colpì dolcemente sulla fronte.  
"Hai rotto Alec, tesoro. Non ha nemmeno risposto alle domande del professor Hodge oggi."  
Isabelle lo guardò sconcertata. "Che cosa? Alec, davvero non te ne eri reso conto?" Esclamò avventandosi addosso a lui e scuotendogli le spalle. Lui la fissò a bocca aperta.  
"No che non me ne sono accorto, Iz! Quando lo incrociò tendo a concentrarmi per non fare figuracce, ma a quanto pare neanche quello mi riesce tanto bene." Ammise rosso in faccia.  
Jace fissò tutti quanti con uno sguardo stranito.  
"Mi stai dicendo che la mattina non esci in anticipo per poter passare del tempo da solo con lui? Io ero convinto steste insieme da settimane! Cavolo, devo dei soldi a Max!" Si lamentò.  
"Hai scommesso su di me con Max?" Chiese imbronciato Alec. "Jace, ha solo dodici anni, non dovrebbe scommettere soldi!" Lo riprese invece Isabelle.  
Aline scoppiò a ridere nel vederli iniziare a battibeccare.  
"Oh, andiamo ragazzi, non iniziate. La pausa pranzo sta per finire e dobbiamo ancora convincere Alec che Magnus ha sul serio una cotta per lui. E, Iz, vorrei ricordarti di quando a undici anni sei riuscita a spillare soldi a Gideon e Gabriel, quindi non puoi proprio prendertela con Jace."  
Izzy annuì colpevole e tutti tornarono a guardare Alec. Lui li guardò di rimando e sospirò.  
"Anche se vi credessi, e non lo faccio, ha sette anni in più di me, ragazzi. Mamma e papá mi chiuderebbero in casa se lo scoprissero." Fece notare.  
Helen sbuffò, allungò una mano e strinse quella di Alec. Sapeva cosa volesse dire avere paura del giudizio dei propri genitori, e non le piaceva affatto che Alec si sentisse così tanto condizionato da loro.  
"Che si fottano i nostri genitori, Alec. Hai diciotto anni, sei legalmente un adulto. Se vuoi stare con qualcuno di più grande di te di sette anni, allora puoi farlo. Cosa possono farti per ripicca? Per il college hai un fondo che non ti possono bloccare e tra un paio di mesi comunque dovresti cercarti un appartamento vicino al campus. Max non è un bambino e non lascerebbe che ti vietassero di vederlo. Alla fine la scelta che devono fare è semplice. Accettarti o meno, solo questo. E se non lo fanno, allora possono unirsi al club di genitori di merda con i miei, perché che io sia dannata se ti permettersi di fare i miei stessi errori." Concluse mentre Alec la guardava cercando di trasmetterle il suo affetto- Aline che urlava "lei é la mia ragazza gente! La amo!"  
Izzy annuì e si sporse per abbracciare suo fratello.  
"Concordo pienamente, e comunque si, Alec, gli piaci. Ora devo andare a lezione, altrimenti è la volta buona che il professor Greymark mi fa stare fuori. Vieni, Jace?" Chiese guardando il fratellastro. Jace annuì e alzandosi strinse una spalla ad Alec. "Non importa quanto io possa essere grato a Maryse e Robert per avermi adottato, sappi che sarò sempre con te, fratello." Gli ricordò prima di avviarsi con Izzy verso la classe. Alec si prese del tempo per assimilare le parole della sua famiglia, perché quello erano tutti loro, prima di rendersi conto che Izzy e Jace gli avevano lasciato i vassoi da svuotare.  
"Lo sapevo io che Izzy era troppo ansiosa di andare a lezione." Borbottò mentre svuotava i tre vassoi seguito da Aline ed Helen che ridevano.

Alec, essendo Alec, non era del tutto convinto che quello che gli avevano detto i suoi fratelli e Aline fosse vero, così decise di provare a chiedere al proprietario del Dumort, Raphael Santiago, ovvero uno dei migliori amici di Magnus. Era proprio grazie a Raphael se Alec aveva conosciuto Magnus, perché essendo migliori amici, Magnus passava ogni mattina al bar per passare del tempo con Raphael e Alec lo incrociava mentre faceva colazione con Aline prima di proseguire per la scuola.  
Col senno di poi, chiedere a Raphael non era stata una delle sue migliori idee.  
"Non voglio essere messo in mezzo, ragazzino. Non sarò indagato perché quel cretino si è preso una sbandata per un dodicenne." Disse monocorde mentre sistemava le tazze.  
Alec lo guardò spaesato.  
"Ehm, veramente ho diciotto anni, non dodici." Fece notare ricevendo in cambio una scrollata di spalle. Dopo di che, Raphael prese il telefono e chiamò qualcuno. Sempre sotto lo sguardo di Alec, iniziò a parlare come se quello non fosse lì davanti a lui.  
"Non sai cosa é successo, Fell, il dodicenne per cui Bane ha una sbandata mi é venuto a chiedere se piace a quel cretino! Certo che sono idioti, questi americani." E poi prese a parlare in spagnolo. Alec lo prese come un invito ad andarsene. Ma quindi, piaceva a Magnus?

La seconda persona a cui chiese fu Tessa Gray. Era una sua patente alla lontana, più o meno, ed era sicuramente della cerchia di Magnus. Inoltre, almeno con lei poteva sperare nella discrezione. La andò a trovare durante il suo turno alla biblioteca comunale e la vide con un altra donna mentre parlavano. Tuttavia, preso di coraggio, Alec si avvicinò lo stesso e fece la stessa domanda che aveva posto precedentemente a Raphael.  
Solo che lo fece davanti all'altra donna, che si rivelò essere un' altra amica di Magnus.  
"Quanti anni hai?" Chiese la donna prima che Tessa potesse rispondere. Alec la guardò spaesato e rispose. "diciotto." Disse ingoiando l'eccesso di saliva.  
"Dio, menomale. Non ero sicura di potermi fidare di Raphael che continuava a parlare di te come un dodicenne, ma non potevo neanche essere sicura che Magnus avesse ragione nel dire che eri legale. Voglio dire," aggiunse vedendo lo sguardo terrorizzato di Alec, "non che Magnus sia attratto dai dodicenni, ma preferisco dare sempre il beneficio del dubbio a tutti." Lo tranquillizzò. Alec annuì insicuro e Tessa rise.  
"Rilassati,Alec. Lei è Catarina e ti giuro che non siamo un branco di pazzi." Provò a calmarlo anche lei. "Volevi sapere se Mags ha una cotta per te?" Chiese di nuovo per sicurezza. Alec annuì e Catarina sorrise divertita.  
"Ha decisamente una cotta per te. Anzi, direi che è cotto a puntino! "Lo rassicurò mentre Tessa le diceva di non mettere Magnus in imbarazzo.  
"Invece si che lo metto in imbarazzo, Tessa cara. Per tutte le volte che mi ha interrotto a lavoro per questioni futili. Sarà anche solo un venticinquenne, ma dovrebbe sapere che i lavori sanitari vanno presi sul serio." Le rispose.  
Tessa scosse la testa ridendo. "Guarda che hai solo tre anni in più di lui, Cat."  
Alec, di nuovo, lo prese come spunto per dileguarsi, non prima di aver detto loro di essere in ritardo per la cena.

Vide Magnus la mattina dopo, come ogni mattina, al Dumort, ed Alec, essendo Alec, gli chiese di uscire lì, in mezzo al bar, con Aline che fischiava, Raphael che si affrettava a chiamare Ragnor per lamentarsi della cosa -Alec iniziò a capire tempo dopo che era semplicemente un modo per spargere il gossip- e una decina di clienti che li guardava interessati.  
"I miei fratelli dicono che ti piaccio piaccio, vuoi uscire con me?" Chiese prima di perdere il coraggio.  
Magnus lo guardò sospettoso.  
"Dipende, me lo stai chiedendo solo perché i tuoi amici ti hanno detto che mi piaci piaci, oppure perché sei interessato?" Gli chiese. Non che non sapesse della cotta di Alec, quella era piuttosto ovvia, ma dopo alcune relazioni andate male, Magnus preferiva essere sicuro.  
"Entrambi? Voglio dire," cercò di spiegarsi Alec "mi piaci, però non ti ho mai chiesto di uscire perché pensavo di non essere ricambiato." Magnus sorrise quasi intenerito dallo sguardo spaurito di Alec. Catarina aveva ragione, Alec sembrava Presidente Miao in attesa della pappa da un estraneo, quando era insicuro.  
"Beh, Alexander, sono mesi che provavo a farti capire di essere interessato. Sono felice che tu te ne sia accorto, finalmente." Gli fece un occhiolino. Aline, che ad un certo punto si era messa a registrare la scena, si sentì in dovere di commentare.  
"Veramente ce ne siamo accorti io e i miei cugini, quelli non socialmente imbarazzanti, intendo, ma prego." Rispose. Magnus rise, Raphael alzò gli occhi al cielo e Alec le lanciò un occhiataccia. "Io sarei socialmente imbarazzante? Ma almeno ti ricordi come eri quando ci provavi con Helen?"

Eh sì, la vita di Alec Lightwood, diciotto anni, era strana, imbarazzante e caotica, ma alla fine non era per nulla male.


End file.
